Franessa and the Forbidden Corridor
by FranFictionFire
Summary: Franessa is a rising star at Hogwarts! She's an exceptional wizard and studious scholar, but now a new threat looms over the wizarding world. Can she unite her friends and face the challenge ahead? Action, drama, romance! The adventure begins! (Franessa is my OC.)


**Franessa and the Forbidden Corridor**

 **Chapter 1**

Franessa walked down the 3rd floor corridor of Hogwarts castle, exuding great confidence with every stride. She didn't care that it was forbidden. She was a rebel and her super gravely, excruciatingly, unbelievably tragic past had made her immune to fear. Franessa was a powerful witch, unmatched by any in her class. Even older witches and wizards in training struggled to match her talents.

Usually, Franessa stuck to her studies and focused on learning as much as she possibly could about the wizarding world. But lately, she had been…distracted. She couldn't help it. Even the satisfaction of flipping through her copy of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection was not enough to keep thoughts of him out of her mind. Franessa paused for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, imagining his warm embrace around her. This went on for what felt like seconds, but what was actually 15 minutes.

"Son of a Bezoar!" she shouted. "I've got to help him….oh….him," she said dreamily. Franessa stared off into the distance, her eyes glazing over as her mind wandered yet again. She suddenly shook her head back and forth.

"No Franessa! You've gotta keep going! I'm coming to save you Harry!" With that, Franessa continued down the corridor until she reached a massive oak door. A great rumbling snore escaped from the door's edges. She tried the handle, but it was locked. She aimed her wand at the door ready to cast a spell. But Franessa's power was too much for the door, and it opened automatically, afraid to displease her.

Franessa entered the room. Before her, a massive three-headed dog slept in the center of the room. Underneath one of its massive paws was a trap door. She approached the trap door and tried sliding the paw out of the way, but it wouldn't budge. Frustrated, Franessa brought her hands up to her temples.

"Think Franessa, think!" she said. "You're the brightest witch of your age! Don't let anybody tell you that Hermione Granger is better than you…I've got it!" Franessa approached the sleeping dog. She wore a look of grim determination on her face.

"Hey! Wakeup sleepy head!" The dog didn't even stir in his sleep.

"Hellooooooo," she shouted. "I will NOT be ignored!" Still, the dog's snores filled the room, shaking the stained glass windowpanes on the surrounding walls. Franessa drew raised her wand.

"Alright, you give me no choice," she shouted. She waved her wand and a non-chocolate frog appeared in the air in front of her. She couldn't summon a chocolate frog because chocolate is poisonous to dogs and she would have been arrested for animal cruelty and sent to Azkaban for the rest of her life where she would surely die of a broken heart. With a flick of her wand, the non-chocolate frog zoomed across the room and hovered right in front of the dog's nose.

The snoring suddenly stopped. All three sets of nostrils began to flair and sniff around the room. One by one, the three heads began to awaken. The dog stood to its full height and growled slowly.

"Hello Fluffy," said Franessa. "I've brought you a present. I really need to go through the trapdoor, so can you please move your foot?" Fluffy sat back on his haunches, moving his paw from the trap door. With a flick of her wand, the non-chocolate frog went careening through the air. All three of Fluffies heads snapped at it as Franessa rushed toward the trap door. She opened it using her wand because obviously she was going to do that instead of opening it manually because she was an amazing witch. She looked through the trap door, but there was only darkness below.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered. Franessa took a deep breath and plunged into the darkness. She landed on a soft green patch of vegetation. As soon as she landed, the vegetation came to life and its vines wrapped around Franessa's legs.

"Umm excuse me," she shouted. "Could you not do that? It's very rude." But the vines kept tightening their grip around Franessa's ankles. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the vines continue their assault.

"Oh don't make me angry," she said. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Franessa waved her wand and flames erupted through the room! The vines immediately released her as the flames drew near. Franessa struck a very dramatic pose and waved her wand in large arcs. The flames slowly dissolved into nothingness and darkness filled the room.

"Lumos," she whispered. The tip of her wand radiated with light and she looked around the room. But she wasn't alone. A dark figure was standing right on the edge of the light emitting from her wand. She moved closer and the light illuminated his face…but it wasn't Harry she saw. In fact, it wasn't even a resident of Hogwarts…


End file.
